Vous n'avez jamais vu
by kagura2409
Summary: Suite de "Tu regardes" et de "Tu ne regardes pas", où quand Mycroft et Sherlock décident d'avouer la vérité à leurs parents. TOUTE la vérité. OS.
Ce texte est la première fin que j'ai écrit pour l'histoire "Tu regardes" après "Tu ne regardes pas". Comme je n'en était pas entièrement satisfaite, je n'ai pu m'empêcher d'écrire une alternative, qui ira avec le début alternatif de la semaine prochaine :D (Comment ça, je suis compliquée? Il faut suivre un peu mes petites dames!^^)

* * *

Les regards de Sherlock et Mycroft, figés dans l'entrée, allèrent de leur père, qui était venu leur ouvrir en souriant, le journal à la main, à leur mère, qui s'affairait aux fourneaux en chantonnant. Ils s'entre-regardèrent. Est-ce qu'ils avaient bien fait de venir?

-Oh, cela faisait si longtemps que vous n'aviez pas décidé de venir nous voir pour le week-end, nous sommes si content votre père et moi! Mais asseyez-vous, asseyez-vous, nous sommes aussi si contents que vous vous soyez réconciliés! Lança leur mère, sans se détacher de la préparation de sa tarte aux pommes.

Ils ne bougèrent pas de leur place, et Mycroft soupira.

-Je suppose que nous aurions du vous prévenir lorsque nous vous avons appelé, mais en sentant votre joie, nous n'en avons pas eu le courage. Nous ne sommes malheureusement pas ici uniquement pour profiter d'un week-end en famille...

-Ah non? Demanda leur mère en relevant la tête d'un air curieux.

Leur père releva les yeux de son journal d'un air interrogateur. Mycroft retarda au maximum la réponse en enlevant sa veste et en posant son parapluie, puis, voyant que Sherlock ne semblait pas décidé à lui faciliter la tâche, il répondit.

-Nous sommes ici pour vous parler de quelque chose que vous n'avez jamais vu. Quelque chose que vous n'avez jamais su, et dont nous aurions probablement du vous parler depuis des années. Malheureusement, ce n'est pas quelque chose d'agréable, et c'est sans doute quelque chose qui va être difficile à entendre, particulièrement pour toi, Daddy.

Leur mère essuya ses mains pleines de pâte sur un torchon et s'approcha de Mycroft pour lui caresser la joue. Leur père avait posé son journal et fronçait les sourcils.

-Mike! Tu commence à nous faire peur, tu sais! S'exclama leur mère.

Mycroft grimaça sous l'horripilant surnom, mais ne dit rien.

-Il est inutile de gâcher maintenant le délicieux repas qui nous attend, Myc, intervint Sherlock. Surtout la tarte aux pommes de Mummy.

Mycroft se tourna vers son frère et acquiesça.

-Tu a raison Sherly, il n'est pas nécessaire d'en parler maintenant.

Sherlock se déshabilla lui aussi, et leur mère se serait probablement extasiée de les entendre utiliser leurs vieux surnoms si elle n'avait pas été aussi inquiète. Son mari et elle tentèrent bien une ou deux fois de leur tirer les vers du nez, mais ils connaissaient leurs fils. Mycroft était si secret qu'il était impossible de savoir réellement en quoi consistait son travail et Sherlock était le détective le plus brillant de tout Londres. Ils savaient garder un secret, ou préserver une information pour la révéler au bon moment. Ils n'insistèrent pas et se résolurent à profiter de l'instant présent.

La tourte aux rognons de leur mère et sa tarte aux pommes étaient toujours aussi délicieuses. Le repas se passa dans une ambiance relativement joyeuse, quoiqu'un peu tendue. Mycroft et Sherlock, bien que probablement les plus tendus des quatre, essayaient de donner le change, car cela distrayait leurs parents de la conversation à venir et qu'ils n'avaient absolument pas envie d'avoir. Néanmoins, après de longues discussions sur leur passé, ils en étaient arrivés à la conclusion que cette révélation était nécessaire à leur équilibre. Parce que même avec leur QI moyen, ils aimaient leurs parents, et ce secret les rongeait. Ils espéraient juste qu'ils ne leur en voudraient pas, et qu'ils les croiraient...

Alors qu'il étaient devant leur tasse de thé d'après repas, le silence s'éternisa, et si dans d'autres circonstances, cela aurait pu être agréable, ici, ils s'alourdissait des non-dits. Les parents appréhendaient les révélations de leurs enfants, et les enfants redoutaient de livrer leurs secret...

Sherlock eût un claquement de langue agacé.

-Si cela continue, nous y serons encore demain, et dans l'optique de passer un week-end un tant soit peu agréable, j'aimerais que ça ne soit pas le cas.

-Sherlock... Tempéra Mycroft.

-Tu as toujours été diplomate, Myc, mais si tu souhaite que tout soit dit rapidement, peut être dois-je parler?

Mycroft poussa un soupir.

-C'est bon, je vais le faire. Laisse moi juste trouver quoi dire...

Ils virent les yeux de leur mère s'agrandir. Mycroft avait toujours été plus diplomate, c'était une évidence. La diplomatie et la manipulation étaient d'ailleurs des conditions apparemment _sine qua non_ pour son travail, mais il était également extrêmement sûr de lui: le voir chercher ses mots était inquiétant. Et finalement, ce fut Sherlock qui reprit la parole, d'une voix étonnamment douce...

-Mummy, Daddy... Ce dont nous devons vous parler remonte à notre enfance... Et il est également question de l'oncle Ted, dit-il en se tournant vers leur père.

Les yeux de leur père se remplirent de larmes. La mort précoce de son grand frère adoré l'avait toujours énormément affecté, autant qu'elle avait secrètement soulagé ses deux fils. A la surprise de Sherlock, Mycroft repris la main.

-Encore une fois, ce que vous allez entendre n'est pas agréable, et il se peut, -il est même probable-, que vous refusiez totalement ce que nous allons vous dire. Cependant, comprenez bien qu'il s'agit de l'entière vérité. Nous n'avons aucun intérêt à salir sa mémoire...

Leur père fronça les sourcils.

-Mais enfin! Parlez!

Mycroft poussa un soupir.

-Daddy, il ne t'est jamais apparu que l'oncle Ted pouvait avoir des tendance pédophiles?

Leurs deux parents s'étouffèrent avec leur gorgée de thé. Aaaah, Sherlock et son tact légendaire...

Cependant, leur père se hâta de retrouver une contenance, et les regarda, furieux.

-Que Diable racontez-vous!? Il est mort, cela vous amuse de le traîner dans la boue!?

-Comme nous l'avons déjà dit, nous n'avons aucun intérêt à souiller sa mémoire, commença Mycroft.

-Il s'agit cependant de la vérité, continua Sherlock.

Il y eu un blanc. Et puis leur mère plaqua une main sur sa bouche.

-Oh mon Dieu! Vous voulez dire qu'il..?

Les deux frère se tournèrent vers elle, mais ils n'eurent pas le temps de confirmer avant que leur père n'intervienne.

-Mais enfin! C'est ridicule! Pourquoi aurait-il fait ça!? Et où? Quand? Comment?

Sherlock haussa un sourcil.

-Parce qu'il était aussi dérangé que tous les autres pédophiles, dans cette maison, à chaque fois qu'il y séjournait, en nous battant à coups de ceinture et en promettant plus de douleur si jamais nous en parlions, et en menaçant l'autre suffisamment pour que nous n'osions pas en parler!

Le ton était sec et glacial. Tellement que leur père arrêta sa logorrhée, bouche bée.

-Cela a commencé lorsque j'avais cinq ans, commença Mycroft. Et cela a duré six ans. Puis, lorsque Sherlock a eût quatre ans, il s'est désintéressé de moi et s'en est pris à lui, jusqu'à sa mort, confirma Mycroft. Pourquoi croyez-vous que nous n'avons jamais aimé la piscine, ou tout ce qui demandait de nous montrer torse nu devant les autres?

Leur mère, la main toujours plaquée sur la bouche, laissa échapper un sanglot. Leur père n'y croyait toujours pas.

-Des preuves, dit-il d'un ton glacial. Je veux des preuves...

Les deux frères se regardèrent, et soupirèrent. Lentement, ils se levèrent et se déshabillèrent, avant de tourner le dos à leur parents. D'innombrables cicatrices entachaient leur peau. Vieilles, passées. Même si elles avaient eût plusieurs décennies pour cicatriser, elles se voyaient toujours. Ils les détestaient, mais avaient appris à vivre avec. Ils n'avaient pas le choix, et leur relation n'aurait sans doute jamais pris ce tournant plus que fraternel sans elles. C'était une façon de se soutenir comme une autre...

-Les cicatrices les plus récentes viennent d'une mission en Serbie, lorsque je tentais de démanteler le réseau de Moriarty, précisa Sherlock, mais les plus anciennes viennent de l'oncle Ted.

Ils se retournèrent, se rhabillèrent, et se rassirent. Leur mère se leva et contourna la table basse pour serrer ses fils dans les bras en pleurant, disant toutes sortes de choses, mais leur père ne dit presque rien.

-Je n'y crois pas, murmura-t-il simplement, choqué.

Mycroft se gratta la tête d'un air embarrassé. Un geste qu'il avait pris de Sherlock, il en avait peur, même si son frère y avait plus recours quand il était en état de choc. Avec un pistolet chargé de préférence.

-Mummy, tu n'es pas une mauvaise mère...

Sherlock eût un claquement de langue peu convaincu.

-Sherlock, le réprimanda Mycroft, ils se seraient sans doute tous deux aperçus de quelque chose si nous n'avions pas si bien appris à bloquer nos sentiments... D'ailleurs, m'en veux-tu? Demanda Mycroft en se tournant vers son frère d'un air inquiet.

Sherlock fronça les sourcils.

-Pour avoir regardé l'oncle Ted sans intervenir? Oui, encore un peu. Pour avoir été un grand frère si froid autrefois? Oui, toujours, même si je comprends aujourd'hui pourquoi tu faisais cela. Pour m'avoir appris à bloquer mes sentiments et fait de moi le sociopathe que je suis? Non. Tu l'as dit toi même pendant l'affaire de la Femme: être affecté n'est pas un avantage. Et d'ailleurs, la seule fois ou je me suis laissé affecter, c'est à dire pendant cette affaire, j'ai tué près de trois cent personnes...* -Leurs parents sursautèrent, mais Sherlock continua- Que deviendrais-je si j'étais aussi sentimental que John sur une scène de crime? Sans compter que, si moi j'ai pu bénéficier de ton soutien, -si maladroit et cruel ait-il pu être à certains moments-, je sais aujourd'hui que tu as fait cela pour me protéger, pour me rendre plus fort. Alors que toi, tu as dû affronter ces épreuves seul...

Mycroft détourna les yeux, plus ému qu'il ne voulait bien l'avouer. Il poussa un soupir.

-Il y a autre chose... Reprit-il en s'adressant de nouveau à leurs parents.

Sherlock grimaça. Leurs avis divergeaient sur ce point.

-Je ne suis toujours pas d'accord pour parler de ça, Mycroft...

-Il le faut, Sherlock.

-Pourquoi? Quelques secrets n'ont jamais tué personne. Et tu crois vraiment qu'ils vont mieux supporter celui là que celui d'avant?

-En fait, je m'aperçois aujourd'hui que si j'avais été moins secret sur certains points, -notamment sur cette affaire à laquelle tu faisais référence tout à l'heure,- les quelques trois cent soixante morts que tu as sur la conscience auraient pu être évités...

Sherlock haussa un sourcil, surpris, mais néanmoins heureux que Mycroft l'admette.

-Certes, mais il n'est pas ici question de vie ou de mort, et je maintiens que ce secret la risque de les blesser encore plus que le précédent.

-Arrêtez de parlez comme si nous n'étions pas la! Gronda leur père, maintenant, vous en avez trop dit ou pas assez, alors parlez!

Mycroft soupira et Sherlock leva les yeux au ciel. Ils s'étaient fait avoir comme des débutants. Pourtant, ce n'était pas compliqué de discuter, ils n'auraient eu qu'à parler serbe...

-Le problème est que Sherlock et moi avons surmonté ce traumatisme, -l'oncle Ted et tout ce qui s'en suit-, d'une façon... Particulière... Commença Mycroft.

Il se tourna vainement vers Sherlock.

-Je n'étais pas d'accord pour en parler, tu te débrouille Myc.

Bien que le ton ait été ironique, Sherlock ne souriait pas. La vérité, c'est que même si ils l'agaçaient avec leur QI déficient, -ou volontairement déficient, pour leur mère-, il avait terriblement peur de perdre l'amour de ses parents. Il savait que Mycroft aussi, et ne comprenait pas cette obstination qu'il avait à vouloir tout leur dire...

-Pour surmonter cela, et nous soutenir mutuellement, vers notre adolescence... Nous sommes sortis ensemble...

Leurs deux parents essayaient désespérément de se calmer en buvant leur thé froid. Peine perdue. Leur père s'étouffa de nouveau et leur mère lâcha sa tasse, purement et simplement.

-Pardon!? S'exclama-t-elle.

-Vous plaisantez!? Renchérit leur père.

-Je t'avais dit que ce n'était pas une bonne idée, Myc.

-La ferme Sherlock! Tu ne facilite pas les choses...

-J'en suis parfaitement conscient et je maintient que je t'avais prévenu. Maintenant, tu vas leur dire quoi? Qu'on s'est séparés quand j'avais seize ans parce que je n'arrivais pas à te pardonner ce que tu avais fait quand j'en avais quatre, c'est à dire regarder l'oncle Ted me violer? Et que maintenant que nous sommes réconciliés, nous sommes de nouveau ensemble?

-En fait, tu viens de le dire, répondit Mycroft.

-Forcément, sinon on y aurait encore été demain. Autant le faire vite.

-Sherlock...

-Et pour couper court à toute question, oui, selon la loi, cela fait de Mycroft un pédophile. Je précise cependant que contrairement à l'oncle Ted, il ne m'a jamais abusé, que j'ai toujours été consentant, et que je le suis toujours.

Mycroft leva les yeux au ciel.

-Au moins, comme ça c'est fait...

-Et je continue à penser que c'était une mauvaise idée, et nos parents aussi, sans doute, répondit Sherlock en se levant et en attrapant son manteau.

-Ou vas-tu? Demanda Mycroft.

-Dehors. J'ai besoin d'une cigarette.

Mycroft poussa un soupir.

-Excellente idée, attend moi...

Et ils laissèrent leurs parents à l'intérieur. Bizarrement, aucun d'eux ne sortit pour les empêcher de fumer.

-C'était une mauvaise idée, Myc, dit Sherlock en regardant la fumée s'envoler.

-Sans doute, répondit Mycroft.

-Que faisons-nous alors? Demanda Sherlock en posant sa tête sur son épaule.

-Je ne sais pas, répondit Mycroft en passant un bras autour de sa taille. Au moins, ils savent tout. Maintenant, il nous reste juste à savoir si ils veulent que nous restions jusqu'à la fin du week-end ou non. Si ce n'est pas le cas, nous rentrerons.

Mycroft jeta sa cigarette au sol et l'éteignit. Sherlock tira une dernière bouffée et l'imita.

-Tu crois que nous sommes encore leurs fils? Demanda-t-il.

-Je n'en sais rien, je l'ignore, répondit Mycroft avec un soupir.

Lentement, il leva la tête et posa ses lèvres sur celles de Sherlock pour un baiser tendre et doux, mêlant leurs souffles au goût de tabac. Il avait autant besoin de soutien que lui. Les mains de Sherlock se resserrèrent sur sa taille et il s'accrocha à ses épaules. Son torse large lui donnait une parfaite impression de protection en cet instant. Il avait toujours trouvé la musculature de son frère parfaite.

Ils se séparèrent et Mycroft n'avait nul doute sur le fait qu'ils seraient restés ainsi l'un contre l'autre encore un moment, si il n'avait aperçu Sherlock, le visage fermé, qui fixait un point invisible derrière lui. Il se retourna, et s'aperçut, horrifié, que leurs parents les avaient vus. Ils les observaient avec un mélange d'incompréhension et de tristesse. Leur mère se mordilla la lèvre un instant, et sembla chercher un peu de soutient dans le regard de son mari, qui lui prit la main et la serra un instant. Leur mère se retourna vers eux.

-Il va falloir que vous nous laissiez un peu de temps pour penser à tout ça, pour accepter... Mais nous n'avons rien vu autrefois, et si c'est la façon que vous avez trouvée de surmonter cette horreur... Cette monstruosité... Alors soit... Nous n'avons pas été présents pour vous quand vous en avez eu besoin, il est logique que vous vous soyez débrouillés sans nous... Nous sommes désolés pour ce qui vous est arrivé, Teddy était toujours si gentil... Et... Et il passait beaucoup de temps avec vous... Nous pensions que vous l'aimiez bien... Laissez nous juste... Laissez nous juste le temps de nous habituer... Et s'il vous plaît, on vous voit si peu, restez pour le week-end...

* * *

*Un Boeing 757 comme celui dont ils parlent dans l'épisode "Un scandale à Buckingham" peut contenir au total 289 passagers. On a tous compris l'épisode: Moriarty, sachant avec certitude quel avion sera piégé, peut sans problème en prendre un autre pour cible. Sherlock a donc (théoriquement, mais c'est Sherlock) 289 morts sur la conscience...

La semaine, début alternatif de "Tu regardes". Que se serait-il passé si les parents de Mycroft et Sherlock s'étaient aperçu des manigances de l'oncle Ted?


End file.
